


Amputation

by SunnyMelonPan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Sickfic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMelonPan/pseuds/SunnyMelonPan
Summary: “Stop staring at me like that Trafalgar… you give me the chills…” a weak voice said. Kid opened his eyes but made no intention to sit up, he felt dizzy and even his stomach wasn’t feeling stable after all. If he moved too much he would vomit. And it was something he didn’t want to do in front of his rival Trafalgar Law.





	Amputation

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry :D

This seemed to be the perfect island to stock the supplies for the Pirates of the hearts. The Captain Trafalgar Law was outside of their submarine and enjoyed the warm sun on his skin. Many things had happened and the marine followed them the past few days, finally there was some peace and quiet. This island is not on their normal route, but they didn’t care at all. At least there are no marines, so they could get some rest and maybe some fun.  
Bepo and Shachi ordered some of the crewmenbers around to get the supplies to their righteous place.  
“Hey Captain, on the other side of the island I saw the ship from Eustass Captain Kid. Looks like they spend most of their time at the bar in the city.” Penguin told Law after he put some supplies on the submarine.  
He smiled slightly.  
“Maybe I should start a conversation with him. It’s fun to play with him. Such a reckless person.” Law said and walked off the submarine.  
“Penguin. Take good care of the Tank!” he said.

Some weeks ago the kid pirates reached this small island after a hard fight with the shanks pirates. Eustass Kid got badly wounded. To the horror of his whole crew he lost one of his arms. Five days he was knocked out and recovered in his quarters. Now he was well enough to leave the ship. Kids arm was nearly fully healed, only the skin still felt itchy. In a strange way he was depressed to lose a limb like that. Like a weakling…  
But he wasn’t weak! Not at all!  
Most time of the day Eustass Kid sat here in this bar and drank until Killer dragged him back to the ship.  
How could he lost something like that? And much worse. He lost a fight… Eustass Kid had never lost in a fight, maybe the pirates from shanks crew are much stronger than him.  
Kid ordered another drink and tried to get rid of this horrible feeling in his guts.  
And since yesterday he began to feel worse, his head was spinning and even his best friend and first mate Killer told him he looked sick, but Kid denied like always and ignored everyone.

Right in front of Law was this bar with the suspicious name “drinking bullet” Who else would drink here than some thirsty pirates? Especially someone like Eustass Kid.  
After the fight at the sabaody archipelago Law met the Captain of the Kid pirates a couple of times, and it was always very joyful with him. Even when he was a dickhead.  
Gently he entered the bar and imminently noticed the red fur coat from the other captain. He quietly sat down next to him. Now he had a better view of him, and he looked like a wreck.  
His eyes looked dull and sunken in. Two giant scars decorating his face, and a stump of an arm was hidden in the fur coat. The pale skin from Kid was even paler and he seemed to not feeling so well.  
“Eustass-ya. What in the world happened with you?” he asked and looked down at the shaking hand of the other Captain. Maybe he was just drunk as hell?  
“Are you already drunk or something? It’s only afternoon.” He tried again after he got no response.  
“Leave me alone…” he said and drunk all the content of his glass.  
Kid smelled really bad of cheap whiskey.

“I think you got enough for today Captain.” A calm voice said behind them. It was Killer. The first mate of the kid pirates.  
He sounded worried, now the drunk Captain showed some reaction and stood up from his stool, he quickly put some money on the table and left the bar.  
Law followed them.  
“What in the world happened with him?” he asked the first mate while walking behind them.  
Killer sighed and looked back to the other captain before he made sure Kid walked into the right direction where the ship was.  
“Last month we had a fight with the shanks pirates. One of them cut off his left arm.” The first mate said and followed Kid back to the ship.

This sounded very bad. Like a bad depression or a trauma. Law had heard before that a losing limb sometimes causes a depression and the young Captain decided to check up on Kid tomorrow.  
Maybe he could help him.

In the next morning Law quickly left his submarine and walked to the ship of the kid pirates. Quietly he shambled himself on the deck, and there he was, Eustass Kid. He leaned at the railing, Looking really exhausted. Next to him the first mate Killer, he tried to talk to him, and even touch his face, but Kid refused the touch, instead his sight went to Law behind him.  
“what do you want Trafalgar?” he asked. Even his voice sounded weak.  
“As a Doctor I wanted to take a look at your condition. You look awful Eustass-ya.” The black haired man said.  
Kid laughed weakly.  
“What a joke. Could you all stop being such a mother hen. I’m fine.” He said and glared at the older man.  
Suddenly Kid begun to cough. A horrible cough. His whole body begun to shake and left his lungs without any air.  
“Captain!” Killer said and tried to help his Captain and best friend. But Law was quicker and imminently touched his forehead and hissed as he felt the burn.  
“You stupid thickhead!” Law scolded. Kid slapped his hand away.  
“Don’t touch me!” He growled and tried to stand upright, but two seconds later he collapsed on the ground.  
“Captain Kid!” Killer said and catched him before his head hit the cold hard wooden floor.

“How could you let that happen?” Law asked angrily.  
“He wouldn’t let anyone near him since he lost his arm!” Killer tried to defend himself.  
Both looked down at the panting readhead.  
“Fuck… And the Doc is somewhere in this city.” The blonde massacre soldier said quietly.  
“Let me help him. You know I’m a doctor.” Law said.  
“They call you Surgeon of death. You’re not a very trustful person.” Killer said.  
“Shut up already and take him to his quarters. Do you want him to die like that?!” The Surgeon said angrily. “His temperature is way to high! And he looks like he had that fever for a long time.”

Finally the first mate agreed and Law worked on the weakened body of Eustass Kid.  
“His wounds are good. No infection. It looks like he worked himself into sickness. Lack of sleep and too much alcohol. He should rest for some time.” The man with the black hair explained and put a cold rang on the hot forehead.  
They had undressed the Captain and put him into his bed.  
For Law it was weird to look at him like that. Normally the redhead was a loud mouthed man, and lying in this bed with a really bad fever was just wrong.  
“You’re not that type of guy who will kill someone on his sickbed, right?” Killer asked carefully, still worried about his Captain.  
“Of course not. I’m a doctor after all. Besides I like the conversations with him. Don’t worry I take care of him.” Law said and tried to smile a little bit.

Now the Surgeon of Death sat here right next to the bed of Eustass Kid, the chair was uncomfortable. Quietly he stared down at the sweat covered face and hoped to see any signs for his awakening but Kid was out cold.

“Stop staring at me like that Trafalgar… you give me the chills…” a weak voice said. Kid opened his eyes but made no intention to sit up, he felt dizzy and even his stomach wasn’t feeling stable after all. If he moved too much he would vomit. And it was something he didn’t want to do in front of his rival Trafalgar Law.  
“Maybe you should be a lot nicer to someone who saved your unthankful ass Eustass-ya.” Law growled and changed the warm washcloth with a fresh cold one.  
Kid imminently felt better.  
“Bullshit.” He said stubbornly.  
The black haired man sighed.  
“Stop being a stubborn shit. You collapsed with a fever over 40 degrees, you could have died!” Law scolded. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Did the loss of your arm changed you so much?” he asked and sat down on the bed. Carefully he stroke some sweat soaked strands from his face.  
Kid looked away he wasn’t in the mood to get scolded like a misbehaving child.  
“You know nothing Trafalgar.” He begun “How it felt to loose something like that. And loosing a fight is even worse. Being a weakling.. like they said back at my hometown.”

“You’re not weak. Every one of the worst generation lost at least one fight. Even Mugiwara-ya, he got separated from his crew and his brother died in his arms. At least you still got your Nakama. And with your devilfruit you can make a good replacement for your arm.” Law said with a calm voice, he knew the other Captain was a very proud man maybe it helped him.  
“I guess you’re right.” Kid said and tried to sit up but Law placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back on the bed.  
“At first you need to recover. Your crew is worried about you. And listen to me. If your crew wants to help you, you should let them. They are your friends after all.” 

The man with the red hair ignored the other captain and rolled over to his side, the back in Laws direction.  
“You know nothing about losing a limp Trafalgar.”


End file.
